Toralei
How Toralei joined the Tourney Toralei Stripe is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a werecat and a student at Monster High. Her best friends in life, to the point that they, for all intents and purposes are sisters, are Meowlody and Purrsephone. Toralei usually functions as the leader of their group and together the trio are some of the worst causers of trouble at the school. Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. It is in this crucial way she differs from her pseudo-friend Nefera de Nile. Many of Toralei's acts are a form of revenge, even if she is the party that is wrong. She is easily hurt when people so much as imply they don't want to associate with her and her retaliation often vastly outweighs the slight. Toralei is currently in a relationship with Rocco. With her relationship with Rocco failing, Toralei prepares to move out of Monster High. She learns receives an invitation to the second Tourney from a man known on the letter as Guiscard. Guiscard would soon become an interest to her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her hands rested on her hair. After the announcer calls her name Toralei swipes her hands like claws and thrusts them as the camera zooms saying "I need scary, I need spooky!" Special Moves Tiger Blade (Neutral) Toralei swings her hands apart sending energy slashes towards the opponent. Kicking Claw (Side) Toralei jumps at the opponent and closes her legs, kicking him/her. Kitty Slash (Up) Toralei rolls up then slashes her hands. Tail Cut (Down) Toralei slides forward swiping her tail like a sword. Felidae Fatality (Hyper Smash) Toralei pierces her claws into the opponent's chest. If she does, she slashes at him/her 70 times, then cuts him/her to bloodied pieces, taking a life from the stock. Razor Cat (Final Smash) Toralei jumps at the opponent. If she makes contact, she slashes the opponent fifteen times, then tail whips the opponent into the air and does three jumping slashes in an arc. Victory Animations #Toralei swipes her hands together then apart and says "Sudden!? I wasn't even invited!" #Toralei pounces forward and says "It was just a joke!" #Toralei kicks upward two times, then runs a finger nail on her lips saying "You should thank me for making you famous." On-Screen Appearance Toralei runs to her point like a tiger and says "Alright, ghouls. I'll see you tomorrow for opening night!" Trivia *Toralei's rival is the the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Lusitanian Army, Lusitania's Grand Vizier and Innocentius VII's brother, Guiscard. *Toralei Stripe shares her Japanese voice actress with Hildegarde, Akeno Himejima, Naiya and Whirlwind. *Toralei Stripe shares her French voice actress with the blue Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Sophia "Valmet" Velmer, Aleksandra "Sanya" Vladimirovna Litvyak, Birdo and Yagyu. *Toralei Stripe shares her German voice actress with Laila of the Laila and Albert pair, Allison, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Jillian, Michella Tanner, Dr. Beverly Crusher, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura and Cure Black. *Toralei Stripe shares her Arabic voice actress with Asagi. *Most Monster High media depicts Toralei Stripe as antagonist, but she is on the neutral side in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Monster High characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Unplayable Characters